


Who You Value the Most

by EpicKiya722



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Action & Romance, Bit of Drama, Cipher returns!, Eric is technically held hostage, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Gen, Greece, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Secrets, Sexual Content, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: With a mission gone wrong, Cipher shows up again and takes the chance to use one of the members of the Team as leverage to get what she wants. Apparently, there's more to it.(Changed the title from 'What You Value the Most')





	1. Chapter 1

It sucks. It really did.

One wrong move that no one anticipated resulted in an explosion that caused his car to flip over. He lost control and eventually some blood as cuts embedded in his skin.

His sight was blurry, his hearing fading off as he could only make out shouts and screeches of tires.

He tried moving, he did, but it was useless.

He thought he was going to die, he thought it was the end if it.

But apparently it wasn't.

He could make out gunshots and then a pair of leather boots. Hands gripped him, pulling out the damaged car, surprisingly gentle. Pain struck through his body, heat from the fire touching his skin.

"Ah, don't move.", a feminine, yet icy voice coaxed.

He felt himself being carried, seconds later his back touching something cushioned.

And before the doors closed, he spotted his team running to him, one of them reaching out and calling his name.


	2. Chapter 2

"How did this happen? Where is he?"

Eyes went each and every way. Mixed emotions stirred in each individual's chest at the thought of what could have happened to their lost teammate. Their family member.

"She was there.", Letty hissed, eyes narrowed to the glass in front of her.

Beside her, Dom growled lowly, the only comfort he felt was Brian rubbing his hand with his own bandaged one.

Mr. Nobody eyed them, realizing who Letty meant.

"After a year, she shows up again?"

"It's strange. I thought Cipher would lay low for longer. How did she even get her own men to work with?", Tej questioned. Behind him, he could sense the tension from Roman. He hadn't sat down like the others. He was too frustrated to stay still.

All that replayed in his head was the sight of Eric's car flipping, fire surrounding it. He could remember seeing a man pulling _**his**_ Eric out the damaged car. Holding him and carrying him to a black van with **_her_** following.

"She took him...", he muttered.

"Rome, we'll find him. We'll find Eric.", Brian assured, himself worried for the agent.

* * *

 

When he came to, he noticed that he was on something soft, like before, but silkier.

He blinked open his eyes, hissing at the bright light.

"Fuck...", he mumbled, turning on his front, surprised he could. He sat up, settling on his knees. He looked around, eyeing the room. It was luxurious, colored in gold, ivory, dark red and black. Everything screamed dirty money. Even the dark clothes he could see from the opened walk-in wardrobe.

"A hot shower should help with the tension. I provided clothes for you."

Eric was on his feet in seconds, startled by whoever just came in the room. He searched for the nearest hard object to use as a weapon, however, hands grabbed him. He struggled, cursing at the man who held him.

"Sweetie, I would calm down. No one is going to hurt you."

His blues met at the sight of the blond haired woman, adorning black slacks and a blouse, fancy heels to boot.

Eric stiffened as she stepped closer, her hand reaching out. She lightly touched his face, turning it to each side to examine it.

"Hm. You're not as injured as I would have thought, which is good. You didn't break anything, just scarred a little."

"Cipher...", he started, trailing off. He wasn't sure what else to say. What could he say? Remembering what Dom said about her with his experience, he wasn't sure.

"I know you are confused. Wondering why I haven't killed you yet or even tied you up somewhere? There would be no point.", Cipher voiced, shrugging. She sat down on the lounge chair, her expression unreadable.

 Eric was now standing still, the grip on his arm loosen now.

"I am. I work with the same people who took you down last year. I figure you would want some kind of revenge.", he admitted slowly.

"Well, I do, but not from you. Now go shower.", Cipher replied, standing up, gesturing to the man to follow her out.

He was alone now, no doubt the door locked. He figured he should just make the best of his situation, not underestimating the fact that Cipher definitely had cameras installed, men waiting at her command if he tried escaping.


	3. Chapter 3

Cipher was right when she claimed he was only scarred a bit. Eric had applied ointment and re-bandaged the cuts on his right arm and the smaller one on his left cheek after his shower. He felt slightly better, refreshed from the hot water and comfortable wearing the clothes from the closet. Although, he had no taste for each piece to be black. But, he figured it wasn't best to complain about it.

He was still weary of Cipher's intentions of what she planned to do with him.

So for now, he'll deal with black jeans and a tee shirt.

 He tested to see if the door to his prison/room was locked. Much to his puzzlement, it wasn't. Cautiously, he stepped out, looking to each end of the hall. Of course, he knew there was a drawback to the unlocked door. Two larger men came walking his way, intimidating, but not enough to scare Eric. He seen Dom angry.

"This way.", one of the men ordered, walking off, gesturing for Eric to follow. 

He did so, noting the second man was behind him. Cipher really didn't want to take chances. Not this time.

The hallway seemed to have lasted forever until Eric was lead into another room. This one was mostly blank except for the two sofas that faced each other and the table in the middle. It wasn't that small, probably half the size of the bedroom he was in, which was frankly large. It was just that it made him feel a bit claustrophobic. No windows, a single door and two lamps.

Simple, yet creepy.

"Enjoyed the shower? Feel better?"

Eric had glanced up to see Cipher enter through the door, confident in her steps, yet guarded. She sat on the sofa, keeping her eyes on him. She nodded to the sofa across from her. The brunet sat down slowly, still weary. Still... uncomfortable.

"Hungry? Thirsty?", Cipher asked, her concern laced in her tone either faux or true.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why are you doing this? What do you hope to gain from this?", Eric hissed. Although he was feeling odd, he wasn't scared of Cipher. Never really was. He was just aware of her ways of manipulating and icy exterior, interior nature.

Cipher crossed her pants clad legs, sitting back against the pillows as if she sat on a throne.

"I told you. Revenge."

"But earlier you said not from me. So why hold me captive?"

The woman shook her held, chuckling. "Oh, I'm not holding you captive. I would have you tied up somewhere, surrounded by glass walls if I was."

"Then enlighten me on what you call this?"

"Taking care of you. Now are you hungry?"

He could only sigh, giving in since he knew that Cipher was revealing so little for now.

* * *

 It's only been a few hours since Eric was taken. They were looking at the surveillance from the accident, hoping they could get some lead as to where Cipher and her mooks gone.

Mr. Nobody was upset, highly upset to see that his protege disappeared. Not because he was an employee, but because he looked to the younger as his son. He was aware of Cipher's ruthless manners. She wouldn't hesitate to 'dispose' Eric any way she saw fit. He prayed she did nothing to him or allowed any harm to him.

Otherwise, he may kill her.

And he wouldn't be the worse.

"How could this all go so wrong?!", Roman growled, close to throwing the nearest hard object at the nearest person.

The others noticed his unsettling anger, cautious to stay clear unless necessary.

 It wasn't like Roman to be this way. He never gotten this angry. Yet, they understood.

 He and Eric recently began dating, having feelings for each other since a week after they met. Their relationship brought a breeze of fresh air, both of them enforcing good changes in the other. It was sweet to see really, and relieving for Tej to officially ask Ramsey out.

All was good...

Until now.

Brian took small steps towards his childhood companion, placing a hand on the other male's shoulder. "We'll find him, Rome. We will."

"And once we do, I'm putting a bullet in that  bitch's head.", Dom mumbled gravely.

"Not before I do.", Deckard hissed. Hobbs patted his shoulder.

"I think we all want a little revenge from Cipher. First, we have to get Little Nobody to safety. Then, all hell shall break loose."

"We just have to find them. Unfortunately, despite her downfall last year, Cipher certainly kept a backup for the technology she's been using. Using God's Eye is terribly hopeless. It's not even locating Little Nobody.", Ramsey groaned.

Hearing that, Roman cursed under his breath, ready to punch something or someone.

 Brian shot a look over to Tej, hoping he had something.

 The tech genius caught his state, sighing. "I figure that, so I've been working on a program to reverse that."

"How long till we can use it?", Owen questioned, crossing his arms.

"Give it a few more hours. Maybe two really at the least."

"It's strange how she took Eric.", Letty sighed. "Like why him?"

"We'll find out."

"We better.", Roman hissed, walking out the room, aware of the concerned glances trailing him.

* * *

 It was odd that she decided on such a public place. Then again, Cipher was always on her guard. Her men was surrounding them, hidden and out of sight except for the two standing at the table.

The woman was currently looking at the menu, her fingers lightly tapping on the copper red colored surface. Eric figured it was just a habit, given that Cipher was mostly hidden behind the keyboard.

"You know, you should look through the menu. I'm sure you'll find a dish that will satisfy you.", Cipher deadpanned, eyes shifting up and down the words she held in her hand.

The menu was written in both Greek and English, languages he could read very clearly, given his field of work. There was an interesting array of culinary that the restaurant offered, however, Eric had no appetite. How could he?

He was so confused right now. So lost.

Everything seemed to happened within a course seconds.

Mission gone wrong, car flipped over, cuts, kidnapped... Roman.

Oh god, Roman.

At the thought of him, the young agent's chest tightened. The image of Roman running to him and reaching for him have him bad chills. He missed the other man, wanting him beside him right now, holding him. He needed him.

But right now... Cipher, guns and an unknown location separated them. 

"I'm not hungry.", Eric mumbled, his eyes shifting. He could feel tears stinging behind the lids.

"How about I order for you?"

"I don't care. I don't want to be here."

"We could go to another restaurant."

"You know what I mean, Cipher.", he voiced harsher with a sigh. "Don't play games with me."

"No one is playing any games, honey.", the woman replied, setting down the menu and leaning further towards Eric. She placed her hands together on the table. "I'm just trying to help you. Get on your good side."

"Well, knowing you will try to kill my team first chance you get isn't a good start."

Cipher had release a chuckle. A chuckle that translated to 'Don't I know it'. She gave him a spare glance before waving one of the waiters over. "Not saying that isn't true because... It is, but eventually, you'll see."

When the waiter came over, she began to speak, her words Greek. Eric wondered if she knew he could understand her. The waiter nodded, taking their menus as he left.

The brunet's blues eyed the guard standing at the right of him for a while before looking back at Cipher. Of course, she was looking at him, too. Mapping him as if she was reading his moves and thoughts. It made him shift a little in his cushioned seat. Did Dom feel this way when he was blackmailed and working under Cipher?

No. Dom wouldn't crack under pressure like that.

So he shouldn't.

 He **_wouldn't_** let this bitch get under his skin.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days have passed, which felt like seconds, sometimes years. Eric really didn't know, given how anxious he felt to go back to his team, to Roman.

It wouldn't even matter to Cipher. She wanted revenge, Roman included.

Just the thought of that made Eric ache in his stomach. 

He knew Roman was capable of taking care of himself and a lot less impulsive, but he still worried for him. Somewhere in his mind and heart, he also knew Roman felt the same. 

Not that he could blame his boyfriend. He was trapped, somewhere unknown, surrounded by highly trained men and women with their boss being a woman with no heart or remorse for death. If he pushed her far enough, Cipher might kill him.

At this point, Eric was just stuck in the middle. He didn't know his advantages or disadvantages. He didn't know when he will see his team/family again. He wasn't even sure of what he wanted to do. All he knew was of his feelings.

And right now, he settled for being stuck in his room/prison cell, laying on his bed while contemplating over them.

What more could he do?

* * *

 He had been relieved that Tej's new program had worked. They were able to get some location on where Eric and Cipher was.

It surprised him really when the program was able to give some lead, showing a slightly blurry image of Eric's face as he stepped out of some restaurant with Cipher and some other men. They  watched them walk to a limousine, getting into it before the signal cut off. Tej figured that Cipher had the same shield guarding the limo that she had for the plane, so he or Ramsey wasn't able to track down where it's headed. However, they knew now what country and city Eric could be in.

Athens, Greece.

That's where they've been for the past two days.

And granted, Athens was a very beautiful city, vivid and bright with old and new life, they were there for personal business.

Finding Eric was more important than touring even the most luxurious cities.

Especially to Roman.

Yet, resting was something he should be doing now.

Since Eric was taken, the ex-criminal didn't have much sleep. He was too bothered by his absence by his side. It hurt deeply.

So deep that he was sure he gotten scars on his heart from thinking about it.

Admittedly, the agent became his everything. His reason to breathe, smile, everything. Eric Reisner was his. Cipher had no right to take him. And for what reason?

He was positive Cipher would use his boyfriend as leverage to get what she wants as she did with Dom's son. It puzzled him as to why Eric though. Yes, he was involved in taking her down last year. And yes, he worked for the very organization that was against Cipher. However, Roman sensed there was something more to Eric's kidnapping. Was she trying to recruit him? Maybe squeeze information out of him before she killed him.

_'No. She better not touch him!'_

Yet she could. She had him. And who knows what she was currently doing?

There's also where they were when Tej managed to locate them.

A public restaurant.

From what he was informed, Cipher wasn't really a public person. So for someone who is constantly erasing their existence off everything, it was odd to see her go out like that.

 Why did she? To throw them off? Just out of spite? 

Whatever the reason, it wasn't good.

* * *

 "He doesn't look good."

Dom had looked from the window to his spouse as he came closer. He held out his arms which the blond gratefully accepted, allowing him to be embraced. "He looks so tired, Dom. So distressed."

"I would be, too, Bri. If Cipher took you away."

"You already been down that road with her. I don't think you need to a second time. And Roman... He doesn't deserve it either." Brian sighed, his fear for Eric etched on his face. Dom couldn't see it since Brian chose to be snuggled in his chest, however he knew it was there. Over time, Brian took to Eric like a brother.  The two were close, given commonalities shared. And honestly, other than Roman, Eric found a comfort in Brian, looking up to him as a potential lifetime friend and older brother. "They both don't deserve to be separated like this."

"I know. We'll get Eric back. I promise you. And I promise Roman.", Dom vowed, a sense of vengeance stirring in his chest.

Once again, Cipher has chosen to disband his family.

For whatever the reasons, he didn't care because once they gotten Eric back, she was going down...

Permanently...


End file.
